Inferno
by KateArgent
Summary: Caroline does not like the new girl. At all. But the new girl seems to have taken a liking in Caroline, and she is used to get what she wants. Rebekoline. All-Human.
1. New Girl

"Did you hear about the new girl?" Was the first thing Caroline asked her friends as she sat down by their table for lunch.

"Well…I know she's new. I haven't met her yet, though." Elena answered, looking at Bonnie who nodded.

"Yeah, I don't have any classes with her or anything. All I know is that she's supposedly hot, and well… I got that from eavesdropping by my locker. Apparently all the guys are oh-so-into her."

Caroline pursed her lips together. "Yeah, I have math, English and French with her, and let me just say this: She's a total bitch."

Elena and Bonnie exchanged a look.

"And how did you come to this conclusion?" Bonnie asked Caroline who grimaced.

"You sound like Mrs. Johnson." Then she shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Anyway, her name is Rebekah Mikaelson, and that's spelled R-e-b-e-k-a-h," Caroline rolled her eyes, "Which she made very clear in class."

Caroline thought for a few seconds before continuing, "She's British, and the boys are right, she's totally hot, but nowhere near as hot as she thinks she is. Anyhow, she's got four brothers, all of them older than her. Right, and she's a huge bitch; if I didn't already mention that."

"You did." Elena smiled at her friend.

"Well, she is."

"Did you even like, give her a chance?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow and looked at Caroline.

"Didn't have to. I have a bitchdar." The blonde muttered.

"Bitchdar?" Elena frowned.

"Like a gaydar, but for bitches, come on Elena, keep up with the sayings." Caroline straightened on her chair and groaned. "Speaking of the devil..."

Bonnie and Elena turned their heads towards the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Holy shit." Elena exclaimed.

"I'm sure I've seen her before… Isn't she like a supermodel or something?" Bonnie asked, grinning.

"Shut _up_." The blonde hissed, glancing towards Rebekah.

Elena sighed and turned to Bonnie. "Should we ask her to come sit here? She doesn't look like she's got any friends yet…"

"Oh my god! Seriously? Haven't you listened to me at all?" Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Which part of 'She's a total bitch' didn't you understand?"

"Oh, come on, Care." Bonnie shook her head. "Give the girl a chance, will you?"

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." Caroline crossed her arms, leaning back in the chair.

Elena sighed. "Care."

"What?" The blonde pouted.

"She doesn't know us, she recognizes you, right?"

"I guess, maybe…"

"Then you go over there and ask her to sit with us."

"But-"

"No buts." Bonnie interrupted.

Caroline groaned and stood up. "You guys suck, you know that?"

"We know." Elena rolled her eyes, sighing at how childish her friend could be at times.

-oOo-

Rebekah looked around in the cafeteria, trying to figure out where she was going to sit, as she saw that they were probably divided in gangs, like the jocks sitting just two tables away, all of them eyeing her appreciatively.

Then suddenly a blonde with a sour look on her face rose up from a table, and started to make her way over to Rebekah, that was observing the girl with somewhat interest. She recognized her from some classes, but wasn't sure what her name was.

While Rebekah was trying to think of the blonde's name (think she would've remembered a face like that) the girl had stopped in front of her, starting to talk before Rebekah could even comprehend what was happening, even less open her mouth.

"Hi, Rebekah, right."

It didn't really sound like a question, but Rebekah nodded, discretely trailing her eyes down the other blonde's body, her gaze lingering at her breasts and then again by her long legs.

"I'm Caroline. From math."

Rebekah smirked, looking the girl, Caroline, in the eyes again.

"English and French as well, I believe."

Caroline was taken aback for a second of how smooth her voice sounded. God accents were hot. Even on girls.

"Yeah, whatever." She scoffed. "Anyway, my friends." She nodded towards a table behind herself and Rebekah looked over at the two girls sitting there. "Were wondering if you'd like to sit with us. Since you're new and whatnot."

Rebekah grinned slightly, Caroline didn't seem too happy about it.

"It would be a pleasure."

Caroline blinked. "Right." Then she spun around, walking down the aisle with Rebekah trailing behind her, while letting her eyes wander downwards.

Suddenly the blonde stopped, almost causing Rebekah to walk into her back, but succeeding in stopping right before she did so.

Caroline turned around. "So, Rebekah. This is Bonnie." She gestured towards one of the girls. "And that's Elena." Caroline continued, nodding towards the other girl.

"Pleasure, I'm sure." Rebekah said, barely glancing at them before sitting down on the chair next to Caroline's.

Caroline mouthed: _I told you so_ at the two other girls and then sat down.

"So, ehm. Rebekah, I heard you moved here from England?" Elena said, her perfectly friendly smile in place, as usual.

"I did." The blonde confirmed, taking a bite from her sandwich.

"Is it nice there?" Bonnie tried.

"I suppose you could call it nice." She shrugged and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Well, what would you call it?" She asked sweetly, turning to face the other blonde.

"It rains a whole lot. I like it though. It's my home, and I love rain." Rebekah answered, her smirk widening slightly at the other blonde's visible irritation.

"Yeah, I got class now, so." Bonnie got up, seemingly eager to get away from the stare-down between the two blondes at the table.

"Me too." Elena stated and practically bounced off her chair, hurrying after Bonnie.

"I believe it's just us then, love." Rebekah chuckled, watching the two other girls quickly deporting from the cafeteria.

"Apparently." Caroline inwardly groaned and cursed the days her two friends were born. They just left her to the wolf.

"What's your next class?" She then continued, eyeing the other girl.

"That would be physical education."

"Oh… Me too." Caroline practically whined.

Rebekah chuckled. "Fantastic."

"Yeah… Eh, we better get going then." Caroline stood up abruptly, then hurried out of the cafeteria, Rebekah not too far behind.

.oOo.

"Okay, girls, make pairs of two, you may practice cheerleading or something of your choice while I help these gentlemen to start their game."

Caroline grinned, she loved it when Mr. Sanshez let them do anything they wanted.

"Oh, and Caroline, may you please take care of Rebekah? I heard she applied for the cheerleading squad."

Before Caroline could even register what he'd said, they were heading towards the football field.

"You gotta be kidding me." She groaned silently.

"I don't think that's the case, sweetheart." Rebekah's breath ghosted over her ear and Caroline gasped, quickly turning around towards the other blonde, but tripping over her own feet and would most likely have fallen on her ass if it weren't for the arm that quickly shot out and wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her up flush against Rebekah.

Caroline gulped, stirring a bit. "I didn't mean to… Ehm." She looked up at Rebekah, and she answered with a raise of an eyebrow and half a smirk.

"Okay, maybe I meant to." She pursed her lips and cocked her head slightly to the left. "I actually don't like you very much."

Rebekah pouted, somehow still managing to smirk at the same time. "Well, that's too bad. Because I quite fancy you," she breathed out

"Yeah, I don't know what that really means, but whatever. Would you just let me go?" Caroline glared at the other girl, before her eyes travelled downwards a little bit as Rebekah licked her lips, effectively wetting them so that the sunlight made them shine slightly.

"Relax, love. I'm just warming up," Rebekah chuckled and moved away a few steps, and then bending over to stretch, effectively also showing off her long legs and ass to Caroline, who found it just a little too hard to tear her eyes away.


	2. Blackout

**Whoa, chapter 2 up already. I'm spoiling you. xD Nah, just kidding.**

**Well, thank you to Riana Salvatore ****for the idea to this chapter.**

* * *

Caroline groaned, lying down on her bed. This day had been seriously fucked up. The cheerleading practice had been _awkward_, like really, really awkward.

Rebekah had been a bitch to everyone, well, apart from Caroline. And it didn't help that she definitely was the best girl on the squad, and yes, Caroline _had _to give her a place on the squad, for obvious reasons. She was even better than Caroline at cheering, and that's saying something.

And apparently she had a _thing _for Caroline. Or something. Whatever it was, it freaked Caroline out.

She wasn't homophobic or anything, but she hadn't even thought about it before Rebekah suddenly was _pressed _against her and she was all soft and smelled like strawberries and honey and shit.

Caroline ran a hand through her hair. She hadn't talked to Elena or Bonnie about it either, because really, what was she going to say?

"_Hey, Elena. Apparently Rebekah is a freakin' lesbian, and she's like super-hot, and I'm not sure if I'm a lesbian, but hey, don't freak out, even if I've seen you naked like a thousand times. I never looked at you that way. It's not that you aren't attractive, 'cause you are, but-"_

Yeah, because _that _wouldn't be an oh-so-creepy and super awkward conversation. But maybe she was just overreacting.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she sat up again. Maybe that Rebekah bitch was just trying to mess with her head, so she could take over the position as 'hottest and most popular at school', a position that currently belonged to Caroline.

However, Caroline wasn't the one to go down without a fight, and she sure as hell wouldn't succumb to Rebekah. Like _ever_.

So she got up, grinning, and walked into the bathroom to shower, already thinking of ways to break the other girl.

**.oOo.**

"So, Bekah. How was your first day in school?" Kol asked, slumping down on a chair, arrogant smile at place, as always.

"Any hot girls?" He continued, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"None of your business, creep." Rebekah smiled sweetly at her brother before turning back towards the TV screen.

"Oh, come on. It was an innocent question."

"Innocent my ass." Rebekah scoffed. "Will you just shut up and let me watch this?"

Before Kol could answer, Klaus entered the room, interrupting his two younger siblings.

"Kol, leave Bekah alone."

"You're not my father, nor my mother. Who are you to decide what the bloody hell I'm gonna do?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, glaring at the younger man.

"I swear to god, I will kick you out of this house and then hit you with my car."

Kol just laughed. "Lighten up, brother. I was joking. You know what a joke is, right?"

Klaus waved dismissively at him, turning to Rebekah.

"So, can I expect a call from the principal soon, or did you behave this time?"

The blonde girl rolled her eyes. "I've said it before; I did _not _light that kid on fire. He did it himself."

"Of course, how silly of me." Klaus shook his head.

"You believe what you want to."

Klaus sighed. "Yes I do."

"You know what, Nik?" Rebekah asked, a Cheshire grin forming on her face.

Her brother narrowed his eyes. "What are you up to, Rebekah?"

"Nothing. Why would you think I'm up to something?" She asked, her grin only widening.

Klaus shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Well, what is this amazing thing that you're obviously so excited about?"

Rebekah laughed. "It's a masquerade, Nik! The mayor's going to have a masquerade ball! A _ball_!"

"I heard you the first time, little sister." Klaus chuckled. "So?"

"You have to come! Kol, Finn and Elijah as well." Rebekah smiled excitedly.

"Is that so?" Elijah asked, entering the living room.

"Eavesdropping much?" Rebekah turned to her elder brother, grinning.

"Please, you can hear everything in this house." Kol smirked.

"Which is why I ask Kol not to bring his dates here." Finn continued, leaning against a bookshelf.

Klaus and Elijah chuckled while Rebekah made a disgusted face and Kol shrugged, completely unashamed.

"_Anyhow_, you must all come." Rebekah nodded. "Finn, you can even bring that skank…Sage, is it?"

Her older brother scoffed.

"And Kol, there really are hot girls in my school, who knows, maybe they'll like a creeper like you."

Kol's smirk grew even bigger at this.

"Nik, 'Lijah. Please?" Pouting, Rebekah looked at the two.

Klaus groaned. "Alright, alright."

"'Lijah?" Rebekah smiled sweetly.

"I was planning on going anyways." Elijah sighed.

Rebekah grinned widely. "It's in a week, I'll give you the details later."

**.oOo.**

"So, are you ready?" Rebekah turned to Caroline, smiling sweetly. A little too sweet, Caroline thought.

She had yet to understand how the hell Rebekah convinced her to go dress shopping with her. She'd been so cute and just sugar-sweet, to _everyone_, the _whole _week.  
Then today, Elena, Bonnie and she were supposed to go look for dresses for the masquerade ball, but her two friends both bailed. Because Elena just _had _to be with Stefan right now, since his uncle just passed away, and Bonnie wasn't allowed outside since her father had caught her and Jeremy making out on the couch.

And then Rebekah was suddenly offering to go instead, and like… She'd been looking so cute, and Caroline had this feeling that she would totally look like a sad puppy if she wasn't allowed to come.

Caroline would _not _be able to handle a sad puppy Rebekah. So she'd said yes.

And here they were… In Rebekah's gorgeous car, on their way to the mall.

"_Caroline_?" Rebekah drawled out.

Caroline straightened up, ignoring how perfectly hot her name sounded with Rebekah's accent. God, she hated that accent.

"Yeah?" She snapped, not looking at the other girl.

"I asked if you're ready?" Rebekah smirked, studying Caroline carefully.

"Sure. Yeah. Whatever." Caroline shrugged, cursing at how she couldn't even talk right. Stupid accent.

Rebekah chuckled. "Good." She then started to drive the remotely short way to the mall, sometimes watching Caroline in the corner of her eye, observing how the girl sat there with both arms and legs crossed and a sour look on her face.

**.oOo.**

"We're here, sweetheart." Rebekah stated as she pulled in to the parking lot.

"I can see that, thank you very much." Caroline replied before quickly exiting the car.

Smirking, Rebekah followed her towards the entrance of the mall.

"Which is the best store around here?" Rebekah wondered when they'd gotten inside, looking around.

"That one." Caroline answered shortly, pointing towards a store with some fabulous dresses in the shop window.

Rebekah let out a low whistle and then turned to Caroline. "Shall we?"

Caroline glared towards her and then shrugged. "I suppose." Not waiting for the other girl, she immediately made her way to the store.

Grinning, the other blonde quickly followed behind her.

**.oOo.**

"Which one would you like to try on then, love?" Rebekah asked, taking a look around the store.

"Maybe the black one." Caroline shrugged.

Rebekah smiled. "I think the red one would look stunning on you."

"I suppose… I could try it on." A small smile slowly formed on Caroline's lips. Hey, she just likes compliments, don't judge her.

"You should." The other girl confirmed, taking it down from the hanger then handed it to Caroline who took it, careful not to touch Rebekah.

"I'll wait here." Rebekah grinned.

Caroline nodded. "Alright then." She then answered, walking in to the changing room.

About a minute later Rebekah heard Caroline swearing through the thin door.

"You okay in there, love?"

"No! I can't get the stupid zipper up." Caroline muttered, twisting and turning, trying to reach the zipper.

"Who the fuck puts a zipper on the back of a dress anyways?" She then exclaimed.

Rebekah chuckled. "You need some help?"

"Yeah, sure. Just hurry, will you?" Caroline whined.

Opening the door, Rebekah let her eyes wander over Caroline's bare back for a second before stepping inside and closing the door behind her.

"Okay, just-" Suddenly the lights went out, the two girls gasping at the sudden darkness.

"No one panic, it's just a small blackout, the power will be back in a second!" The shop-assistant called out.

_Are you fucking kidding me? _Caroline thought, gulping nervously as Rebekah's hand softly brushed against her neck, moving her hair out of the way.

* * *

**Yey, I didn't get writers block. ;3 Ah well, Review if y'all want. ^^ It certainly helps. ;)**


	3. Dresses, Skirts and a lot of Shoes

Rebekah smirked at the nervous shudder that went down Caroline's spine as her hand gently brushed the other girl's neck.

She enjoyed the effect she had on Caroline, loving how she couldn't hide her emotions when Rebekah touched her, like that one day they'd been sitting in class, watching this movie about onions or caterpillars or whatever, and Caroline had been complaining about her sore neck. Naturally, Rebekah offered to help through this massage thing, which made it quite difficult for Caroline not to make any _inappropriate_ sounds, when Rebekah moved her hands into her hair and started massaging her scalp as well as her neck and shoulders. Caroline was pretty sure she'd dozed off, because she could swear she hadn't moved, and yet she was suddenly laying back against Rebekah, resting her head on her shoulder, and Rebekah was massaging her back underneath her shirt.

Good thing they'd been in the absolute back of the classroom as that went down… And no, the 'went down' part isn't an intentional formulation.

Rebekah slid her finger down Caroline's back, just barely brushing it with her fingertips.

"What are you doing?" The blonde breathed out, leaning her forehead on the wall in front of herself.

"Oh, nothing." Rebekah replied, pressing her lips lightly to the spot just below Caroline's ear.

_This is just how porn movies begin_. The thought ran through Caroline's head before she could stop it. Two hot girls in a dressing room, a blackout, and then just… BANG, just like that.

Not that she was sure, but it seemed likely enough.

"That's not what I call nothing." Caroline scoffed, tensing up a bit as Rebekah's soft lips slid down to her shoulder.

"Come on, love; just go with it. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"I-I don't… Nothing. Just-"

"Afraid you might like it just a bit too much?" Rebekah breathed out, her hand brushing against Caroline's hip.

"In your dreams." Caroline hissed, turning around to face the other girl, but somehow missed just how close Rebekah had been standing.

Rebekah smirked. "There too."

Caroline swallowed then took a step back, just to find that the wall was in the way, and Rebekah walked with her, leaving her trapped between Rebekah's body and the wall.

"Well, good for you." Caroline stuttered. "Because that's the only place you'll ever… Get it. Do it. Whatever, you know what I mean." She continued.

Rebekah's smirk grew even bigger. "You're just too adorable."

"Screw you." Caroline replied, glaring at the other blonde.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, sweetheart."

Caroline rolled her eyes and then smiled sweetly. "Yeah, I'm just dying to do it."

Rebekah laughed, and leaned forward even further, bracing her right hand on the wall next to Caroline.

Licking her lips unconsciously, Caroline glared at Rebekah, almost telling her to fuck off, but knowing she'd only turn it into sounding as if that's what Caroline wanted to do. Not like it's very hard if you actually use the formulation 'fuck off'.

With Rebekah's lips suddenly hovering over her own, she took a deep breath, nervously gazing at the other girl.

"Sweetheart, everyone experiments." Rebekah assured her, smiling gently at Caroline. "I mean, if you've never tasted strawberry, how do you know you like vanilla better?"

Caroline laughed nervously. "Did you just compare this with ice cream?"

"It's the same thing, love."

And suddenly Rebekah's lips were pressing against Caroline's, all soft and moist, actually tasting like strawberries, ironic enough; her tongue is running over Caroline's lips, parting them with ease.

And Caroline's gasping, finding herself returning the furious kiss, because, really; it's hard not to when Rebekah's so soft, and her lips so careful, even when they're rough; experienced and just… perfect.

Rebekah's smirking in victory, running her hands down the blonde's arms, then her fingers are digging in to Caroline's hips, pulling the girl even closer to her body; and Caroline's fingers are tangling themselves in Rebekah's soft blonde locks.

Suddenly the lights flickers, before the whole store lights up once again, music starting to play through the speakers, just like before the blackout; like nothing had happened.

Caroline pulled away, her breath labored. "I should go."

"I'll drive you."

"No." Caroline replied. "It's all right, I really have to buy some things, you'd get bored."

"I doubt that."

Caroline sighed, glaring at the other girl. "Just… I'll see you around." Maybe.

"Fine." Rebekah rolled her eyes, purposely brushing her hand against Caroline's arm on her way out of the dressing room.

.oOo.

A few dresses, skirts and a lot of shoes later, Caroline was home, she took the bus, for once; and also remembered why she doesn't take the bus.

She groaned, laying down on the bed and picking up her cellphone, calling Elena's number, begging that the girl will pick up.

"Elena's phone." A dark voice mumbled.

"Hey, Stefan." Caroline greeted her friend. "Is Elena there?"

"Yeah, right here. Hang on, Care."

Caroline smiled, studying the nails on her left hand as she waited for Elena to pick up the phone.

"Hi, Caroline. What's up?"

"Well, there is this thing… I was out with Rebekah, right; and ehm… We, kinda-"

"Just… Wait a sec, Care, okay?" A loud giggle sounded, followed by a gasp.

"Yeah, all right…" Caroline replied hesitantly.

A few seconds later, another voice was heard through the phone. "Blondie?"

Caroline groaned in frustration, she did so not need to talk to him right now. "What, Damon?"

"Geez, rude much." Caroline could actually sense that half-smirk that he always seemed to have plastered onto his face.

"Seriously Damon, I need to talk to Elena."

"Please, Barbie, just relax, all right. Elena's busy."

"For how long?"

"Well, based on the sounds coming from my brother's room… A while."

Caroline grimaced. "Goodbye then, Damon. Just tell Elena to call me."

"Wait, Blond-"

Caroline hung up.

What am I supposed to tell her anyways? It didn't mean anything. It didn't.

She sighed before turning the TV on, she was behind on Gossip Girl anyways.

.oOo.

"Well, aren't you in a good mood." Kol stated as Rebekah walked in through the door, a wide smile on her face.

"Why's that, hm?" He continued.

"None of your business, you freak." Rebekah glared at him.

Kol held up his hands in the air. "Just an innocent question, Bekah."

"You don't know what innocent means."

"I do, too." Kol scoffed.

"I'm not so sure about that, brother." Klaus said, walking through the room towards the kitchen.

"Neither do you, Nik." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

Kol laughed. "Bekah, can't you pretty please tell me why you're this happy?"

"Fine." Rebekah replied, she does like to brag. "I made out with Caroline in a dressing room." Smirking, she took in her both brother's shocked expressions.

"The Caroline from cheerleading practice?" Kol asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's the one." Rebekah nodded.

"Nice one, sis'." Kol grinned, high fiving his sister enthusiastically.

"Yeah, she's just really confused right now." Rebekah grinned back. "I'll change that. On the masquerade ball. She'll never want a man after I'm done with her. Or another woman for that matter."


End file.
